In Love with a Soldier
by Fantasif
Summary: When Sakura moves to Miami with her parents, she invites her friends on vacation to have a good time. But what they don't know is that the United States are being attacked by an unknown enemy force. How will they survive when the whole continent are at war, with only a small group of specially trained soldiers to save them? Romance/Drama/Adventure/Angst/Fantasy/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort


Okay. Finally back. I don't know what to say about this, except it was a wild idea my friend (Romanow, a very skilled writer) made me think of.  
>Let me just say it is a couple of months since I wrote anything at all, and I know the story so far goes a little fast. That's not anything I'm gonna change though, the fact is, I can't stand writing long boring chapters with no good for the rest of the story. On this part, I'm more of a drama lover..<p>

Well, back to the point, I hope you like it so far.. Though I'm a little sad it didn't get longer, but my freaking tablet kept crashing and I lost half the chapter twice.. So, this is what it is for now, but I will definitely write a chapter more within this week, and hopefully this piece of sh*t will cooperate with me this time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

* * *

><p>I glanced back at the two girls behind me, with their wide eyes and gaping mouths; they almost drooled by the sight of the longest shopping streets they had ever seen. I giggled shortly.<p>

"What do you think? Amazing huh?" I said and waited for a response.

"Are you crazy!? This is heaven!" Ino yelled and hugged Hinata, who just nodded as usual. "Sakura, next time your parents decide to move to a big city, you call me!" Ino pronounced as she walked up to me. Her eyes glittering and her hand grabbing tightly around her bag. "Where do we start?" She asked and turned on her heel to meet both Hinata and I, with a serious shopping face only Ino could make.

~Later~

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled at me, "It's Shikamaru; he asked when we were done shopping?"

"Ehm, tell him we're on our way, but stuck in traffic." I said and took a sip of my diet coke, before handing the others their drinks. "By the way, when would the others meet up?"

"In about an hour. Sasuke finally answered my text; he and Naruto already went by the hotel and picked up our keys."

"Good. So, Sasuke and Naruto are waiting at the hotel and Shikamaru and Choji are visiting the best restaurants around the city, right?"

Both girls nodded. "Then let's get our stuff and go meet the guys at the hotel." – "After we've finished our drinks, of course."

~Same night at the hotel~

"Where's Hinata and Naruto gone to?" Choji suddenly asked while we were on our way downstairs to the hotel's bar.

"They said they needed some 'alonetime'" Ino replied and giggled shortly. "I guess Naruto got over his crush on you, Sakura?"

I glanced at her and smiled. Though it was wierd not having Naruto sending me valentines gifts every year, I was happy for him. And Hinata of course. She had had a crush on him since forever, it's only good they found each other.

"Let them be, Ino. You just take care of Sasuke, okay?" I said and watched both Ino and Sasuke blush.

"What about you Sakura? Haven't you found a prince yet?" Choji asked without looking at me.

"No, single is fine, for now." - "Hey Shikamaru, how about you and.. What's her name again.. Gaara's sister?"

"Well.. She left me.."

I turned around, and in the process blocked the way for the others. "She did what?"

"She said she couldn't have a long distance relationship.."

"And you just let her go?" My eyes widened. *But they where so cute together!* I thought angrily.

"Yeah.."

"Well well. Let's go drink on that." I said and turned around again, but only to meet the sight of five or six police officers intering the lobby.

"What is happening?" Naruto said at the top of the stairs. "There was something on the tv about some bombings, and terror. The man on the news were totally freaking out."

I glanced back at the others, who were just as confused as me. I ran down the stairs, but a police officer grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone leave." He said.

"What do you mean, what is happening?"

"Go back to your rooms, all of you. Everything will be explained."

"But what will be explained?" By the time I've said that, a lady started talking over the speakers;

*"Attention! Do not panick. It has just been confirmed of the United States's goverment that the country is under attack. Do not leave your rooms, or leave the building."*

"What the heck?" Ino said, her voice shaking. She ran down to me and grabbed my arm. "Is this a joke?"

*"Attention! Do not panick. It has just been confirmed of the United States's goverment that the country is under attack. Do not leave your rooms, or leave the building."* The speaker-lady camly explained again.

"I.. Don't think so.." I said.

From a distance I heard something big crashing, like a bomb or a carcrash. From here I could see smoke from a nearby building, but then the windows got covered.

"Please go back to your rooms, and more informations will be given when we know more." The police officer said, and gently pushed me in the direction of the stairs.

"But..-"

"Sakura, please. It could be dangerous!" Naruto yelled, still from the top of the stairs. His hand grabbed tightly around Hinata's, who had tears running down her cheeks.

I looked one last time on the police officer before turning to my friends. Together we ran back up the stairs and into the guy's room, where we sat silently for about an hour, with only the sound of the tv running in the back.

"Look! Everybody look!" Choji yelled suddenly, and he turned up the volume on the tv.

*"We haven't lost yet. We are Amerika, and we have been preparing for this since World War II."*

"It's the president, and so what?" Ino said and pushed away the pillow she had been hugging.

*"We should be able to see live from the White House now, where a Special Force have just arrived."* The news woman said.

On the tv a clip from the white house showed 9 men and a woman in millitary uniforms shaking hands with the president. From first glance they looked pretty normal, except from a man who was very tall and had blue skin and hair, another man with a dark skin color on half his face and the other half white, while his hair was green. And the woman with blue/purple hair. Then there was what looked like the leader, a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face. And another man, well, he looked more like a teenager with hair on length with Ino's and mine. And an Albino man who was smiling like psyopath you only see in horror movies.

"What the hell are they?" Naruto asked.

"Our last hope, I guess." Shikamaru said. "What a drag.."

*"And further with the news. We just got confirmed that the first bombs was drobbed over Miami about an hour ago, 78 people have lost their lives and about 104 people are deadly injured. One of the bombings happened at the hospital, and the other at a shopping mall.*"

"The hospital was bombed? We're doomed to die..." Choji sobbed through his cake.

"But we still got the Special Force, right?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, like a bunch of freaks in Washington would care about what happens to some turists in Miami." Ino said and drank directly from a vodka bottle.

"What are you doing Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"What does it look like? I'm getting drunk. I'm sure as hell not going to die before I've been drunk in Miami."

"Where's Sasuke by the way?" I asked, to change subject.

"He wanted to be alone, something about his long lost brother or something." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, i heard he got a tip from his last fostercare that he was spotted in the USA three years ago.."

"And now I've found him."

I turned my head, and in the door stood Sasuke. "The black-haired man who was standing next to the one with the blue skin. That's Itachi, my older brother."

I felt the urge to walk up to him and hug him, but at the same time I knew that if that was what he needed, Ino would have done it already.

"I'm going to Washington by the way." He said and turned around, but before he could go, Ino grabbed his arm.

"You are what?" She yelled.

"I'm going to find my brother, so let go of me."

"You are not going anywhere!" She said, but he just brushed her hand off and walked out of the room.

A moment passed and she ran after him before any of us could stop her. Only Naruto was about to go after them, but Shikamaru told him not to.

"Let's just wait here for now, we'll figure something out." He said and went to the bedroom.

~Somewhere in Washington, following the Akatsuki - Special Force~

*"Zetsu, report!"*

*"Five enemy soldiers down, Hidan are gaining information from the survivors, Sir!"*

The smoke stood from almost every building around the area, and dead bodies covered most of the ground. The group of trained soldiers moved carefully in each their direction, with only their radioes to help.

"Itachi behind you!" A tall blue skinned man yelled to his partner, before he turned around and shot down an enemy who had snuck up behind him. He nodded as a thanks to his tall friend and reported back to the leader.

*"One enemy down Sir, we're moving on to the next area."*

*"Keep going."*

~Back at the hotel~

I'd been sitting by the window for quite some time, watching the town I just moved into become a battlefield of what seemed like World War III.

Suddenly my phone rang, and I knew It was my parents. I hurried to the bathroom while the tears broke through and ran lively down my cheeks. "Mom? Dad?" I whispered as I picked it up.

"Sakura? Oh hon, are you alright?" My mom cried back.

"I'm fine mom, we're at the hotel. Where are you?"

"We just arrived at the airport from the meeting in Germany. It's chaos here, people are freaking out, the police is here and they won't let us go home.."

"It's fine mom, just do as they tell you.. We're under attack from unknown enemies, please don't do anything rash. Stay where you are unless the police tell you otherwise."

"But we want to see you so badly, are you really sure it's safe where you are?"

"The police is here too, and I got my friends remember? It's okay mom."

"Okay hon, I trust you. Remember that I love you, okay?"

"I know mom, and I love you too."

"Okay.. Your dad wants to speak to you.. I love you very much.."

When my dad got the phone I broke out in silent tears once more. I'd never before heard my dad on the edge og crying. He kept telling me how sorry he was for never being home when I was a kid. How much he wanted to change that, and that he'll never again let his work take the best of him.

In my mind I told him how much I loved him back. I told him that I was really glad that he or mom wasn't hurt, and that I wanted it to stay like that. I told him what a lovely father he had been, even though he hadn't been home much. I told him to stay calm, that everything would be okay, and that there would come an end to this hell. I told him to wait and have patience.

But he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"I love you very much." He said. "I want you to know this, even though it probably sound like a lie to you, this comes from the bottom of my heart; I haven't been a very good father, but your mom used to tell me how you'd sit by the window and wait 'till I came home. She told me you'd cry out to her when it was your bedtime, telling her you wouldn't sleep untill I came home. It used to break my heart, but I knew you loved me like that. And it made me realize how brave you were, even as a little kid.

I want you to be that brave girl now. Don't cry baby, hold your head high. I want you to stand your ground and be a leader. I know you can do that, I believe in you."

"Dad?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"I love you.."

"I love you more that you know of. But right now, I want to tell you that there's no goodbye's. There's only 'see you soon'. Because I need you to promise me that you'll survive, and that you'll take care of your friends. Can you do that for me?"

"I can. I will dad, I pomise.."

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you very much, see you soon."

"Tell mom I love her.. See you soon dad.."

I hung up, and heard a knock on the door. "Sakura, come out here please.." It was Naruto who sounded scared, almost tortured.

I unlocked the door, and a very pale boy met my gaze. "There's enemy soldiers downstairs..." He said. The blood ran from my face as soon as I realized that Ino and Sasuke was down there too, probably still being held back by the police.

No more than a couple of seconds after that, we heard the sound of machineguns being fired and people screaming.

"NO SURVIVORS! KILL ANYONE YOU SEE! NOW GO AND CHECK THE ROOMS AND KILL EVERY FUCKING DOG YOU SEE!"

I stiffened, but woke up again as soon as Naruto started to panick. "What are we gonna do? We're gonna die!" He whispered with his eyes widened and hands trembling.

"No! Hide, go and fucking hide! Now!" I said through the wall of fear that slowly had been building itself inside me.

We hurried back to the others. "Hide for fuck's sake, now!"

The sound of footsteps outside the door came closer. Maybe it was luck, or maybe it was Shikamaru's quick thinking, but he pulled me with him out on the balcony, where the curtains where covering the view from inside.

A moment later the door got kicked in and bulletrain tore the room apart. the wall of glass between the balcony and the hotel's bedroom got shattered but we never got hit by the bullets.

The soldiers didn't even bother looking through the kitchen or bathroom, they just left as fast as they came.

I glanced up at Shikamaru who looked back at me with all the worry in the world, shown in his eyes. What happened to the others?

* * *

><p>Damdamdamdaaaam! Well, if you like it leave a review. Bestworst part? Something you wanna add, or just your thoughts. I'll definitely look it up and see what I can use :)


End file.
